The present invention relates to a pedal arrangement for acceleration and braking of an automobile.
In existing automobiles an acceleration pedal and a brake pedal are formed and mounted as separate pedals. Therefore, when it is necessary to brake during running a foot which was positioned on a gas pedal has to be firstly released and then the brake pedal has to be pressed again by that foot. Therefore, it is frequently not possible to promptly react to dangerous and sudden situations which require fast braking. A time for moving the foot from the acceleration pedal to the brake pedal for a sudden braking is approximately 0.35 seconds, therefore a braking distance of the automobile becomes long and as a result rear end collision accidents or human life accidents can occur. It is also known that some accidents were caused by drivers who unintentionally stepped on the acceleration pedal instead of the brake pedal.